


The Best Hugs

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loudmouth gives the best hugs, Rabble loves them, Rabbles laugh waters everyones crops and clears everyones pores, and everyone loves them, s&c au, they are bffs, they are sweet and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth loves to surprise Rabble with hugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just some adorable fluff in the s&c au. Because I love our ocs so gd much.  
> Rabble belongs to me, and Loudmouth to starofwinter.  
> Rebloggable version can be found [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/151369015044/the-best-hugs)

Loudmouth walked into the main room instantly seeking out Rabble like he did every day. He smiled when he found him talking to Kix. By the horrified look on Kix’s face, Rabble was likely trolling him about how many people he’d stabbed. _Again_. 

Rabble was facing away from Loudmouth, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity for a surprise. Besides, he hadn’t hugged Rabble nearly enough today.

So he toed off his dance shoes and quietly as he could, he ran up to Rabble, grabbed him around the chest and swung him around a few times. 

Rabble’s yelp and subsequent laughter could be heard throughout the entire club. It sounded like the clearest bells ringing from rooftops. Loud and joyful. No one could be sad when they heard Rabble’s laughter, it had the unique ability to cheer up absolutely anyone. Even Wolffe had a small smile at their antics. Until Cody looked over at him, and his scowl was firmly back in place. Luckily Rex managed to catch it on camera.

After Loudmouth placed him down he kissed Rabble on the cheek. “You should leave Kix alone.” 

Rabble gave Loudmouth a mock pout, “But it’s _so easy_ to get him riled up.”

“I am still right here.” Kix interjected while he crossed his arms.

Loudmouth and Rabble started giggling, and found they couldn’t stop. Kix rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and went to find Jesse for their next closet session, which he was overdue for.

By the time they got their giggling under control, everyone was back to doing whatever they had been in the first place, with one difference. Every single person, now had a smile on their face.


End file.
